If you believe what you read
by Kindred01
Summary: Prophecies are funny things, they only work if you hold stock in them. That is what Abbie keeps telling herself.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock at the door, Abbie groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head to drowned out the nose but whoever it was going to wake the neighbours. "ALRIGHT!" She yelled as she and pulled herself from her warm cocoon bitching under his breath "Been up all night chasing Henry, at least the gods could do is let me sleep." She hissed as he pulled her robe on before walking over to the front door pulling it open "What!" Abbie growled at her sister. "Don't you sleep?" She asked

"I need to show you something. You know all those prophecy about the two Witnesses well I found one. We already have has 3 of the 5 signs." Jenny said, looking at Abbie holding this weather worn book out for her

"I say it again don't you 'ever' sleep?" She asked, looking like she is ready to slam the door in her face

"Abbie are you not listening to me, this is about you and Crane annnnnd Henry!" Jenny yelled, as her as she pushed passed her and walked into her sister apartment shoving the book into her chest making Abbie warp her arms abound it "Read the marked page."

Abbie looked at her pushing out her bottom lip as Jenny flicked the table light on that sat nearby in her living room making Abbie wince at the bright light "Alright." She said as Abbie open the book up and started reading the page "Blah blah blah second Witness blah blah end of days blah blah with child blah….With child?" Abbie said, stopping to look at Jenny who nodded, her eyes drifted back down to the book "Now you said we already had 3 of the 5 signs? What are they?" She asked

"Yeaaah there 5 for this prophecy, so you remember the Aurora Borealis two months ago that is one, people dropping dead from thunder strikes in the middle of the day when there was no clouds in the sky and my favourite water turning into blood. All this in the last 3 months and there are only two more to come from dried up river to snow in August." Jenny tells her

"I am not sleeping with Crane! One he's married and I don't want his witchy wife on my arse it bad enough with Henry!" Jenny sighed and stood up and walked over to her and took the book out of Abbie's hands and looked down the page looking for something before nodded

"Right read this part then." She told her as he turned the book back around and pointed to the one line the page "The Horseman of War will have a child with the Second Witness… Like hell I am letting Henry anywhere near me! I rather take Crane to a gym." Abbie growled

"Yeah well it will happen unless the First Witness and the Second Witness bump ugly and have a baby. Do for the record do you really think that Katrina didn't know about this? She whole mission was to keep that poor English man here in America fighting this war." Jenny said, watching her sister frown deepen

"I won't sleep now."

She was right sleep did not visited her for the rest of the night. The sun rose hours later as Abbie made her into the archives where they have set up base for the fight against Henry. She was wearing sunglasses because of a massive headache that now was blooming thanks to her sister, not even the strong black coffee in her take ways cup will make her feel any better. Abbie's plan was not to tell Crane about what her sister found but unfortunate Jenny was already there standing next to him showing him the book. "Jenny!" Abbie yelled as she matches over to them. Ichabod was quiet as he looked though the book his hands placed either side of the book

"What?" Jenny shrugged as turned around to look at her "He's has a right to know, it's about him as well." She pointed out, Abbie rolled her eyes and put her coffee down and walked over to her

"Don't you think I don't know that but I have very little sleep and I wanted one night before we told Crain about it." Abbie argued. Ichabod looked up at them hoping this won't end in the sister fighting.

"Miss Jenny is right Lieutenant I did need to know about this." Ichabod said as he looked up at her, with those damn puppy eyes

"Yes I know that, but I would rather brake it to you gently after I had more sleep." Abbie hissed as she looked at her sister. Jenny throw her arms up and went to grab her jacket

"I will leave you two alone… just let me know when I should start buying nappies." She chuckled as she left the room before her sister could shoot her.

There was a quietness that come with the awkward knowledge that someone out there predicted that they will have sex and have a child together to stop the apocalypse. Ichabod was the first one of the two to speak making Abbie winced at his voice, not because he was loud or his voice was off putting but because in the quietness of the room it seem to carry volumes though out the room "Lieutenant let's not dwell on this possible prophecy, yes as your sister said there are some signs that have shown themselves and we still have time to prove that this could be a fluke." He tells her as he places his large hands on her arms in a comforting manner.

"I know I know it's… and prophecies only hold stock if you let them but really if we don't… Henry will..." She winced, stopping herself from finishing those words, the English man gave her a small smile

"It does seem that the fates have gave us no way out doesn't it?" Abbie looked at him

"Is there any way that Katrina would know if this prophecy is real or are we over thinking this?" Ichabod thought for a moment, giving that far off look he often gets when he thinks of his wife which makes Abbie feel guiltier about this prophecy

"I do not know she may do but unless we talk to her we will not know." He say

"Look your right let's not think about it now, we have other things that should be on top of our list." Abbie said trying to change the subject quickly, he smiles at her and claps his hands

"You're right let's get to work."

Katrina frowned as she overheard Henry and the Headless Horsemen talk about Abbie, at first she didn't understand why they would talk about her, after all their talks were about Ichabod and herself but it didn't take her long to figure out what they were plotting and it frighten her and hurt her at the same time because if she sits back and does nothing it will being the end of the world but if she tells Ichabod the truth she will lose him…maybe he was never mine to have… she thought "Do you think they know about the Prophecy?" The first Horsemen asked, this broke Katrina out of her thoughts and back to the two men well one headless man and one warlock.

"No I don't think so. If they did I would have a new sibling already, Ichabod would fall on his own sword if he thinks it would save fates of the mortal world." Henry smirked as he walked around the small kitchen "No they are still in the dark and I want to keep it that way, but we will still have to wait for their time to be over before I take Lt Mills for myself. I think she would make a lovely bride." Henry said as he looked down at his watch with his smile falling to a grim line "I best be off I have a man to see about a book." He told the headless man.

The red head witch bite her lip and closed her eyes as she walked into her room, hearing the door front door clothe and her captive leave the house for five minutes to attend to his horse she walked over to her desk and stood there looking down at the blanks paper in front of her before he picked up a quill and started to write on piece of paper. Holding back her tears she singed the note with her love before folding it up and stood in front of the window holding on to the paper she whispered to it "Find Ichabod Crane." She tells the paper before letting it fly among the wind "Forgive me my love." She whispered as she watched her note fly out of sight "It was for the best."


	2. Chapter 2

Abby came to the thought that sleep was not for her, it was 2am and she stood in a bar looking for the man who called her at this ungodly hour, seeing the blonde man walked towards her with a unreadable look on his face "Oh thank god you're here, he barmen was going to call the police, I thought you better deal with your Englishman."

"How much had he had to drink?" She asked looking around to see if she could spot her pony tail man, Nick rubbed the back of his neck where Abby notices a nice bruise forming on his cheek

"Well…when I got here he was already though his second bottle of whisky." The blonde said with a little bit of a smirk "I thought he would have been the type to hold his drink." He said

"Yeeeeah well there's come stressful things happening at the moment."

"I know Jenny told me." Abby frowned at him mainly the frown was for her sister but she wasn't there so Nick was second best

"Of course she did… Look can you help me take Crane back to my car?"

"I don't know, he's got a nasty right hook." Abby just looked at him blankly

"And you will know what a good lift hook is if you don't help." She told him, he smirked at her

"Anything for a lady."

"Don't push it Hawley."

They find Ichabod in the back room laid out on the sofa, Abby walked over to him and looked down seeing him open his eye lids a little "Crane can you hear me?" She asked, he moaned and rolled onto his side "Ichabod!" She yelled a little louder

"Lieuuutenant why are you spinning?" he asked, she just groaned as she looked back at Nick

"Give me a hand, he's just going to be dead weight." She asked him as she pulled Crane pulled him up and looked into his face, his eyes were red and there was tears tracks down his face "Come on Crane is it worth drinking yourself into a hangover and barred from your favourite bar?"

"My wife is a liar, our time together was to gain my trust she knew we will met that you and I will be close…"

"Ichabod snap out of it… okay let's get you back to the cabin." Nick stood looking down at the pair of them before the Englishman passed out

"Do I even want to know about Mrs Crane?" He asked as he pulled Ichabod up by the arm and slung it over his shoulders before looking at Abby

"Let's just say there have been some that she have kept hidden from Crane and not all its good."

They never made it back to the cabin because Ichabod woke up half way between the bar and Abby's apartment and threw up all over the back of the car. They dragged him back to Abby's place and that is when Nick bowed out from undressing Crane and putting him in the shower, he did however offered to get Abby's car cleaned which she declined, just encase, she told herself …encase he ends up in trouble… she thought as she gave Nick an exasperated good bye before closing the door.

She stood in the bright lights of her home listening to the shower running and every so often hearing him throw up "Coffee." She said …for me and him…she thought as she walked to the kitchen …I need to clean out my car… was another though while she stood in the kitchen watching the kettle bubble and boil she wondered what it was that coursed Crane to go off on the deep ends like that …just have to wait from him to come out of the bathroom… she thought

"Lieutenant." Came the soft voice, she turned around just as the kettle clicked to see him standing there with a towel warped around his waist partly dried "I…I…"

"Hold on you need clothes." She said holding her hand up to stop him from talking and walked into another room and came out with some male clothes.

Crane looked down at the pile she passed to him before looking up at her with a raised eye brow "Old boy friends." She told him "Go and get dressed I will have the coffee made in a moment." She smiled at him trying to reassure him

"Can I just asked did I really hit Hawley?" He asked, Abby smirked and bit her bottom lip

"Yeah you did, he's going to have a nice bruise in the morning."

"Ah good." He said as he waked back into the bath room.

Less than 10 minutes later he walked back out in dark blue jeans and a loss grey jumper, it made Abby smiled once again at the image of the modern Ichabod Crane…now there's a thought…she told herself "This old boyfriend was he a large man?" He asked as he pulled the jean up a little

"Well he was a bit of a thicker build." She told him handing him a cup of coffee "It's a little strong."

They sat on her sofa, Abby taking her shoes off and bringing her legs up onto the sofa moving to look at him with concern "Crane what is going on?" She asked, the man sighed and ran his fingers though his hair before he handed her an letter that he kept on himself

"It's from my wife." He whispered, she took the note and looked down at it read it slowly so she could let the words sink in her 'My dearest love, I'm so sorry that this note comes to you but Henry is planning something against Abagail's wellbeing. I wish I could tell you more but the prophecy of the Hallow child is part of your path, it pains for me to tell you but our marriage was never meant to be as well as our love and our child, the two Witnesses are meant to be more than just comrades but lovers. Forgive me my love K' Abbie groaned as he put the note down "Lieutenant I'm sorry about earlier." Abbie looked up at him as he looked down at his coffee.

They sat in silence looking into their drinks, Abby was looking at half at her coffee and half at the letter and trying to understand what it meant. She did know what it meant and seeing the pained look on her friend's face hurt her "Ichabod listen I know this seems a little bleak but we can't just go getting blind drink and punch people." She told him softly

"Abby if what she say is true then we don't have a lot time before."

"Shhh." Abby knelt up and pressed her finger against his lips "Let's…let's just call it a night before we do anything." She told him

"Do anything?" He asked swallowing thickly

"Talk." She told him.

Talking didn't going as he planned nor did going back to sleep, something happen and they ended up in a tangled of limb on her bed. She is pulling the jumper off the Englishman's body while he is trying to pull her jeans off her. Somewhere in the back of their mind they knew they would regret this in the morning but at the moment there was passion building up inside of them and it was burning almost painful but the physical contact was easing the burning. "Ichabod wait." She whispered, he looked down at her smiling at her flushed skin as her dark hair was fanned out around her liked a halo

"Do wish for us to stop?" He asked, there was a moment when they just looked into each other's eyes

"No, I just want to make sure you wanted to do this?" She whispered to him, he leaned down and kissed her gently this time

"I do."


End file.
